That
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = hatsuko |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ざっと |officialromajiname = zatto |othernameinfo = |aka = 笹原 翔太 (Sasahara Shouta, real name) |dateofbirth = Jan 13, 1987Blog Profile |age = 26 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 4438887 |mylistID1 = 7308766 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = thatkindasong |partner = halyosy, Mitani Nana, Utawa Sakura}} that is a famous who has been on Nico Nico Douga since early 2008. He is well known for his thin and high-strung mid-to-high-ranged voice. He was also a vocalist in the professional music group "absorb", comprised of three members: halyosy, is and that himself, before they disbanded in December 2010.http://aznwave.com/2010/12/21/sakura-no-ame-band-absorb-breaks-up/ Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of absorb (now disbanded) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.01.19) # "Hello Windows" feat. that, halyosy and is (2008.03.20) # "Uta ni katachi wa nai keredo" feat. that and Utawa Sakura (2008.06.27) # "Scene" feat. that and Utawa Sakura (2008.12.03) # "Double Lariat" feat. that and halyosy (2009.03.03) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.03.06) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.30) # "letter song" (2009.05.07) # "Yuuhi Taka" (Sunset Hill) feat. that and Mitani Nana (2009.07.02) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "ACUTE" feat. that, Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2009.09.21) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Melody in the sky - 花束P arrange" (2010.02.11) # "Calc." (2010.09.11) # "Roshin Yuukai - JunK Arrange" (2011.01.28) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.02.25) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.06) # "Haru ni Ichiban chikai machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) (2012.03.09) # "Interviewer" (2012.03.10) # "Irony" -Osamuraisan Guitar arrange- (2012.06.22) # "I LOVE YOU" -live recording- (2012.09.15) # "Renai Philosophia" -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Bokutachi no Hajimari" (2012.12.04) # "366-nichi" (366 Days) (2013.02.14) (Community only) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.21) # "Jibun Logout" feat. that and HAYABUSA (2013.04.04) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Absorb albums see here |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Interviewer |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Fire◎Flower |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = |track4title = glow |track4lyricist = |track4composer = keeno |track4arranger = |track5title = Rain stops, good-bye |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NioP |track5arranger = |track6title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Nee |track7info = -My Room ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track4lyricist = |track4composer = papiyon |track4arranger = |track5title = Rolling Girl |track5lyricist = |track5composer = wowaka |track5arranger = |track6title = S・K・Y |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Just Be Friends |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Dixie Flatline |track7arranger = }} Gallery |That uta ni katachi ha nai keredo.png|that in his "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" duet with Utawa Sakura and his community picture Illust. by Meru |thatava.jpg|that as seen in the G.W. Nicolai cover "GOLD" |That and nero in kamakura.jpg|that (left) and nero (right) in Kamakura. Taken from that's Facebook |That-kun.jpg|That on the opening of VOCAFE}} Trivia * He runs a cafe in Tokyo called whim's. * He currently lives in Setagaya-ku, Tokyo. * He owns 2 rabbits named Capu-chan and Chame-kun. * He visited the Phillipines in May 2012 for VocaFusion, a Filipino VOCALOID event. * He has a younger brother. * He went back to the Philippines for the second time for a live performance (February 2, 2013). He was accompanied by MINT's pianist, Akai Ryuusei. External Links * Twitter * Mixi * Blog * Facebook * Facebook page * Plurk Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Professional Singers Category:Absorb (Former) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles